


As Long As There's Stars

by providing_leverage



Series: Life's a Dance [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, The last fic ended up much less Janaya focused than intended, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Here it was bugs singing and owls hooting, the breeze stirring the branches of trees. Dogs, or maybe wolves, howl far to her left. If she strains she can make out a train whistle.The day after the fourth of July party Janai and Amaya steal some time for themselves in the dark (not as sexy as that makes it sound)
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life's a Dance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	As Long As There's Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you let me listen to country music and yearn for a cloudless summer night

Janai had always thought that places that weren't cities were quiet. The first time she'd really, truly been away from civilization and the noise that came with it was when she was deployed. The desserts in Kuwait were deadly silent if you wandered too far from camp. The nights had been the most still thing she'd ever seen.

But here it wasn't like that. Janai leans against the deck railing and tips her head back, just  _ listening.  _ No cars on the streets below, no sirens in the distance, no door slamming down the hall.

Here it was bugs singing and owls hooting, the breeze stirring the branches of trees. Dogs, or maybe wolves, howl far to her left. If she strains she can make out a train whistle.

And the Janai opens her eyes and the world becomes even better. The stars expand above her, their beauty knocking the breath from her lungs. Janai had forgotten how much she missed them. In the desert they went on forever and ever, but here they were halted by the trees surrounding the house.

But even this glimpse of their true infinity was enough to make her heart sing. Janai was unashamedly a morning person but she couldn't help but love the night like this.

Janai's so focused on the nature around her that she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her. When Amaya wraps her arms around her waist from behind, she jumps so hard so thinks she might fall off the balcony. Janai turns carefully so she can see her girlfriend.

_ You scared me  _ she signs, hoping Amaya can see her hands in only the faint light coming from the house.

_ Sorry, _ Amaya smiles.  _ I want to show you something.  _ Janai nods an okay, letting her girlfriend lead her towards the stairs that will take them to the ground.

The back deck of the Katolis' house looks over a large yard of cleared grass, but Amaya leads them through that and the gate of the fence surrounding the house. 

Just as Janai is becoming worried her girlfriend is going to lead them into the woods to be eaten by wild animals, and silently thanking Sarai for insisting she wear her flip flops onto the deck so Janai wouldn't get splitters in her feet, they stop.

Here there's barely enough light to see the outlines of trees and Amaya, so signing is out of the question. She'll just have to trust that her girlfriend knows what she is doing.

Amaya let's go of her hand and takes a few steps to the left. Then she sits down and is gone.

Instead of panicking right off, Janai walks closer to Amaya and realizes she's still there. Laying in a hammock strung between two trees on the edge of the treeline. 

Making a mental note to scold her girlfriend for scaring her when Amaya can actually see her, Janai kicks off her own shoes and joins Amaya in the hammock.

It creaks alarmingly a few times before settling. (Janai will learn later from Harrow that it's built to hold up to 450 pounds, and that he and Sarai often do this same thing, sometimes with one of their kids)

It takes them a bit of adjusting to find a comfortable way to lay, made harder by their lack of verbal communication. But they do eventually, legs tangled, Janai on her back and Amaya at a weird tilted angle, half on top of her. 

Janai definitely doesn't mind that part, especially since Amaya is laying slightly lower down and her short hair is right under Janai's nose, meaning it would be easy to turn and hurt her face in it.

Amaya's breath ghosting over her exposed collarbones and pressing warm kisses to her neck don't hurt either.

It's only once they've gotten settled that Janai realizes why her girlfriend brought her out here. The view of the stars is much better here, and she doesn't have to drain her neck to see them since she's laying down. 

It's cooler now than it was yesterday, and the temperature only drops as the night goes on. The darkness becoming more pronounced, and the lightning bugs stopping their dances, is the only way to mark the passage of time. 

Under the spread of far off galaxies, it's easy to let time slip away. The noises of the night here are so soothing, the heat of Amaya next to her so delicious, the moment so perfect, Janai never wants to leave it.

The thought of having to move is so horrible she just doesn't. It's not like Janai makes a conscious decision that this is where she'll stay, but the next thing she knows she's opening her eyes to the early colors of down on the horizon.

Her face feels weird from sleeping with her makeup on, and her chest is not thanking her for not removing her bra. There's a mesh bug net zipped over the top of the hammock, presumably by Amaya before she fell asleep as well, so at least they won't have a thousand new bug bites. 

The unfortunate way her brain works means that now that Janai is up, she's up. Normally she'd go ahead and roll out of bed and get to doing something, like paperwork or last night's dishes or her workout for the day. 

But today she's nearly a thousand miles from home, and on vacation. Today she had nothing better to do than smile at the adorable snores her girlfriend makes and the slight bit of drool escaping her mouth that really should not be cute. 

Nothing better to do than watch the day come alive. Janai unzips the net above so she can better see the sky turn a thousand colors as the sun rises in the east. Birds sing among themselves in the trees above, joyfully greeting the light and new day.

It's beautiful and for the first time in a long time, maybe since she went overseas, Janai feels herself fully relax.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, hammocks like this do exist. My best friend has one and laying in it with her while watching the stars on the shoreline of Table Rock Lake is still one of my favorite memories.


End file.
